


Road Trip

by Tealous



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Road Trip, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealous/pseuds/Tealous
Summary: Upgrade and The Jon go on a road trip and bond as siblings!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Road Trip

“We should travel to more places. Rent out more venues. Like in Los Ángeles. Or on the moon.” The Jon prompts , the hissing and popping of his metallic joints filling the air as he moved. The grilled cheese edged closer in a jerky motion, and the satisfying crunch of the toasted bread under his artificial teeth made him hum.

Not in satisfaction. More to the low frequency of such a noise. Ah yes. MmmmMmMmMmN. CrrRrRuuUnNnChHhHhHh. He could already hear the little ‘thwap thwap thwap’ of the stray crumbs invading his fan. Perrrrrfection.

“Don’t be silly, The Jon. It’s impossible to breathe in Los Ángeles. We’d have a better chance of gaining a crowd if we just went straight to the moon! The air quality is much better.” Upgrade mused, head turned towards the open doorway to watch the scenery fly by the two of them. Produce field after produce field filled their optical lenses with a blurred mixture of yellows and greens, and the golden-red rays of a setting sun painted the quickly changing sky. Underneath them both, the grinding of metal wheels against the equally metal tracks jostled their senses. The cargo box they sat in rattled noisily, but it was considered more background noise at this point than anything.

The Jon takes another bite, the oh so obnoxious crunch of his sandwich crushing the serene mood a bit more. “Mmn. You’ve GOT to try this. It tastes way better than that last sandwich I made. That really chewy one. Granted, I can’t actually taste it. But I can pretend that I can. And I’m pretending that it’s good.”

“That last one was only chewy because you stole the owner’s shoe and made a Reuben out of the leather.” Upgrade scoffs, head turning towards her brother. Sunlight glinting against his metallic plating.

“I thought it was a bit stringier than it should’ve been.” He offers up the sandwich to her, and she takes it from him. She doesn’t bite down, however. Merely, she studies the half-consumed item. Rubbing a few of the crumbs between her gloved fingers.

“Surprising, considering they were Velcro.” She tears the sandwich in half, and the cheese strings between the two pieces. It droops and sags downwards, right up to the point where she just sort of. Wraps the stray threads of cheese around the sandwich. Before handing both back to The Jon.

He stares at them, a bit surprised to see them back at all. But that smile doesn’t waver. “Thanks.”

The first half is shoved between his lips in a single, fluid motion. And he crunches down once again, the crackling of the toast grinding between his lips and teeth. “You know,”

His words are muffled and barely intelligible. And he swallows down his dry snack, his eyes moving to stare down the half-filled bottle of Crystal Pepsi nearby. “I was sure you’d have chucked my sandwich off the train!”

“And why would I do that?” She’d been tempted to, of course. But that seemed to be more of a bully move to make on him, than sibling rivalry.

“Maybe to see it fly! Breads are known to do that!”

“I thought that was birds?”

“Then why are we always singing about Wonder Bread? Isn’t that one of those famous, flying super heroes? The one with the tiny spandex and curl in its hair?”

They both pause to stare down at the sandwich in his hands, pondering. Wondering. 

Without hesitation this time, Upgrade plucked the remaining piece of grilled cheese from The Jon’s grasp and chucks it out the open door of the cargo box. Both sets of eyes watch as the wind immediately throws it upwards, and they both hold their nonexistent breath as..... 

It’s instantly dragged to the right, and it begins to tumble and tear along the rapidly disappearing ground. They both lean forward to watch it for those precious few seconds it’s left in view, before the train finally pulls them completely away from the wasted snack. 

Leaning back, The Jon makes a sound akin to sniffling, and he turns glowing blue optical sensors back onto her. “It didn’t fly... and to make things worse, now I’m going to starve !”

Upgrade immediately knocks his hat off in response, something akin to annoyance buzzing at her sensors.

Golden brown curls bounce and spring to life immediately, free from their previous prison of ribbon and felt. He makes a small noise of surprise, and he scrambles after his beloved article of clothing. Upgrade adjusts her own hat onto her head a little firmer, preparing to block any retaliation he may offer. “I’ve never heard anything so ridiculous in our life, Jon! Of course that sandwich flew; didn’t you see it soar upwards?”

She huffs a little, arms crossing over her chest as he pulls his hat upon his head. “As for food, we’ll have to jump out at the next town and see if they have anything worth buying. Or taking. I’m not against smashing a few windows if I feel the need to.” 

The Jon’s expression lit up a little at that, and he smiled excitedly as he moved to sit down next to her again. “You’d smash a window for me? Wow, not even Rabbit would do that!”

“What? No. I’d break a window because I want to, not because of you. Do you see how mad the store owners get? It’s hilarious!” Upgrade giggles at the thought, and she leans back against her hands. Head turning to watch the scenery fly by once more. The Jon adjusted himself to do the same, and he pulled his knees up to his chest, chin propped atop his arms.

A comfortable silence quickly fell between the two, and they spent the remainder of their afternoon watching the sun dip below the horizon.


End file.
